


A Good Bad Idea

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dating, F/M, Love, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and April take a bit of a risk while hanging out at April's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr as _"Sex at a partner's parent's house"_  
>  May eventually be part of a larger collection.  
> Also, more early dating A/A!

“April,” Andy panted, his heart hammering through his chest as she straddled him on her bed. “Babe…your parents are downstairs!”

“So?” she asked, kissing him feverishly on the mouth while her small, cold hands played under his shirt.

_“So,”_ he groaned, as her hips rocked against his growing erection. “This isn’t exactly like…the best place for this.”

“Andy,” she huffed out, her lips doing crazy things to his neck while her teeth reminded him just how awesome this was going to probably turn out. “Burly is always home at your place, and I just wanna screw my amazing boyfriend right now, okay?” Her hands fumbled at his belt, quickly undoing the buckle.

He had no idea how the situation escalated this quickly. One minute, he was hanging out with April in her bedroom on an awesome Saturday afternoon, and the next she was pushing him onto his back and kissing him. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, but the fact that her mom and dad were only one floor below them was kind of a boner kill.

“I…uh…um,” his words faded to nothing as she pulled her thin shirt up over her head, revealing a pink bra with black, lacy bits around the edges. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had planned this all along. “Shit,” he groaned.

“Like it?” she asked, smiling wickedly. “It probably looks better on my floor, though.”

At once, all sense of decency or worry left him. He tore off his own shirt, throwing it somewhere to his left. Then, he kicked off his jeans until he was down to his boxers, while April started grinding herself against him again. This time, he sat up to return her kiss.

“Fuck, babe,” he grunted. “You…you’re just—“

“No more talking,” she said, as her lips crashed against his. She lifted his hands to her waist to help remove her skirt and panties underneath.

Andy stared at her sitting atop him, naked now except for her bra. God, she was gorgeous. At that given moment, he couldn’t have cared if the whole neighborhood was watching them. His dick stood hard in the air, tenting his boxers as he pulled her down to him. One hand went to her breast, the other between her legs.

“Mmm,” she moaned, her tongue pushing into his mouth hungrily. “Much better, babe.”

He only nodded, shivering as her hands worked their way under the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down to this thighs. He moved his hand from her breast to the clasp on her bra, undoing it quickly and feeling it drop between them. April only tossed it to the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

“You—“ Andy’s words froze in his throat as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. If ever there was a time to come knocking on their daughter’s door, now would definitely _not_ be it. “April, they’re right outside—“

Ignoring him, April scooted her body down to his legs and took him into her mouth. Andy clapped his hand over his own mouth, holding in a strained growl. She peered at him as she worked, swirling her tongue around him while her eyes bore into his.

He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out like this. Every part of him wanted to scream out in pleasure, but the other, smaller part was telling him how much of a bad idea this could turn out to be.

Suddenly, April popped her mouth off him and slid up his torso, impaling herself on him without a moment’s notice.

_“Fuck,”_ he hissed, arching up into her involuntarily. Footsteps forgotten, he reached up to hold her hips as she began to move.

“I don’t care who hears us,” she whispered, lowering her mouth to his once more. “I hope they hear us, actually.”

Andy only moaned in response, his stomach tightening and that coil he felt inside ready to break. The danger factor spurred him on. They didn’t even use a condom.

“Don’t you, babe?” she grinned wickedly, speeding up her pace, while Andy watched the sweat clinging to her breasts and stomach. “Wouldn’t that be…just… _ugh,_ God,” she lifted her head up, her mouth hanging open.

He was done for.

“April,” he tapped her hips, warning her that he was close. She nodded, slamming down onto him harder and faster, until she let out a long, high-pitched moan. Andy felt her tighten around him, her eyes closed and lost in her orgasm while she shook.

She always looked so fucking beautiful like this.

He followed a minute later, emptying hard, with her still pumping onto him slower and slower, until the both of them were out of breath and completely fucked out.

“Wasn’t that,” she panted, sliding off him and laying down against his side. “Wasn’t that worth it?”

“Uh-huh,” he managed to grunt out, his head spinning and seeing double.

It was risky…and more likely than not, someone probably heard them. If not their voices, then definitely the squeaking of the mattress… Yet Andy didn’t care anymore. Even when they left the house several hours later to get some fast food, her parents merely smiled and waved at them. If they’d known, they certainly didn’t give any hints. It was only Natalie who gave them a sly grin, eying her sister knowingly.

 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier,” April said to him, as the two of them sat in his car eating burgers. “You just looked too hot to leave alone,” she chuckled.

“No way, babe,” he shook his head. “It was awesome.”

“So I guess you’d be up for it again sometime,” she raised her eyebrow, reaching over to rub his leg. “I mean, the suspense is what makes it kinda hot.”

“Yeah, can’t say I would turn it down.”

“Well,” April looked around the parking lot. It was mostly deserted, except for the two of them. “I mean, who says it has to be at my house every time?”

Andy looked at her knowingly, balling up the empty burger wrapper and tossing it somewhere in the back seat. He didn’t say anything this time. Instead, he only pulled April onto his lap and kissed her, her giggling all the while as the sky darkened and the stars came out one by one.


End file.
